


Where do we go from here

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dad Stan, Fluff, Stangst, dad!stan, dad!stan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: No one goes through the portal and stan storms off, a few mistakes and bumps in the road and he has a kid and his ex just leaves. It’s just him and this newborn child.After a couple years his mom finds him and asks about ford, apparently after Stan left no one’s heard a peep from the man and it worries her. So he’s basically forced to go to oregan and see if Fords still kicking. While struggling with a child and having no actual place to go.he doesn’t look forward to where this leads.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Stanford Pines & Stanley Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Where do we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by asbelow’s fic Time Has Changed Me (And Left Me Full Of Doubts) and wanted more dad stan and awkward uncle ford. 
> 
> I really want more dad stan stuff.

I hate my life, I’ve gotta rewrite it all. Why

whhyyyyyy

is this my fate

to be hindered in my process of making angsty shit by the sudden disappearance of my entire work.

Perhaps

Ah I wasn’t super happy with it at first anyways.... Ill do better this time

with the hopes that perhaps this time.

IT DOESN”T JSUT FUCKING LEAVE

ugh

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this then went to a new tab and lost everything. Please, please kill me.


End file.
